cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Psycho Jenny (009 vs. Devilman)
Psycho Jenny is a minor character in the OVA crossover film Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman, and a major villain in Go Nagai's Devilman series. Appearance Psycho Jenny's appearance varies with each incarnation of the Devilman story. In the original manga and other early adaptations, Psycho Jenny generally resembles a young woman with a deformed body; her torso is replaced by the head of an attractive girl, with her arms hanging from her ears should be, and her legs are positioned directly under her chin, as if growing from her head itself. All of her incarnations are covered in long wild hair, and while the hair color varies in each incarnation, it's usually a deep purple. Most of her incarnations are also identified by her hypnotic eyes and her wide, insane grin. Personality Psycho Jenny is considered mysterious even by her fellow demons. She rarely talks, and if she does, it's usually through telepathy. Like all demons, she is contemptuous of humanity and wants nothing more than to see them all wiped off the face of the Earth. In various incarnations, Psycho Jenny is usually portrayed as a neutral character who has no real emotional investment in the destruction of humans or the war against God, but she is occasionally depicted as outright evil and sadistic, with the exception of the three-part OVA CB Chara Go Nagai World, where she had a kinder and more friendly personality despite being a demon. She is depicted as a loyal servant of Satan who would willingly follow his orders. Despite turning Ryo into a human for evil motives, she thinks his friendship with Devilman protagonist Akira Fudo is foolish, due to Akira being a human (despite his merger with the demon Amon). History In the Devilman manga, Psycho Jenny is a powerful demon and one of two second-commanding officers of Satan's army. At some point, she was responsible for Satan's transformation into the human boy Ryo Asuka, wiping Satan's memories and replacing them with those belonging to the real Ryo who died in a car crash, and altered the demon's appearance to look like Ryo. She then telepathically manipulated Ryo's friends and parents into accepting this imposter. Psycho Jenny's plans were to have Satan infiltrate human society and look for a way to exterminate mankind, which will allow demons to conquer the Earth and also defeat God and his angels. In the OVA crossover film Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman, Psycho Jenny makes a minor cameo towards the end of the third episode, appearing behind Ryo in his apartment while he is doing research on his computer, with her feet, hair, and face are partially hidden in shadow. For Devilman fans, this probably serves as foreshadowing in the manga, which would culminate in the imposter Ryo regaining his true memories as Satan. Abilities The true extent of Psycho Jenny's power is unknown, but she was shown multiple times in various Devilman media to be an extremely powerful demon. She is always depicted as a powerful psychic, with hypnosis and telepathy being two of her most used abilities. She also displays mind manipulation, telekinesis, and time manipulation. She also has the ability to use her psychic powers to hide all traces of her presence from God and his angelic warriors. External Links * For more on Psycho Jenny, visit the Devilman wiki (WARNING: Wiki contains Graphic Adult Content, Reader Discretion is advised!) Category:Demons Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Devilman characters Category:Female characters Category:Psychics